Vandal Savage
| gender = Male | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | affiliation = The Light | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = as L-1: ; as Savage: | voice = Miguel Ferrer }} Vandal Savage is a supervillain and a member of the Light, designated L-1. Physical appearance Vandal Savage is a tall, muscular Causasian male with strong, rugged features, broad shoulders and square jaw. He also has three pale scars across his face, brown eyes and black long hair pulled back. Savage wears a long lapelless dark-blue coat with a red stripe on the edges. He also dons black gloves and boots. History Early life Vandal Savage was born around 50,000 years ago. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-10). Question #13941. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-10. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-08). Question #14853. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-08. which gave him unnaturally long life. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-08). Question #14840. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-08. At some point, Savage encountered the Flash. Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14038. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-20. He thought that the Justice League, by protecting the weak, defied his ideas of natural order and the survival of the fittest. 2010 When Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash broke into Cadmus, Mark Desmond requested an audience with the Board of Directors, and briefed them on the incident, also informing them that the three heroes had been apprehended. L-3 ordered Desmond to clone them and Savage told him to dispose of the originals. This course of action ultimately failed and the boys broke out and took Superboy with them. Savage initially dismissed the severity of the ordeal and remarked that the loss of the clone could be played to their advantage. However, after the young heroes destroyed Mister Twister and torpedoed their operations in Santa Prisca, he deemed their interference as enemy action. After the arrest of the Injustice League, Savage viewed the test of the Kobra Venom plants a success and how, with their "proxies" exposed and arrested, the Light could continue to operate without suspicion. The other members of the Light appeared by threes on either side of him, and he stated that shadows still concealed their Light. Vandal Savage was attending a video conference, along with the rest of the members of the Light, when the Riddler and Sportsmaster arrived with the regenerated remains of the echinoderm. In an attempt to intercept Kid Flash's delivery of a heart intended for Queen Perdita of Vlatava, on behalf of Perdita's uncle Count Vertigo, Vandal Savage attacked four members of the South Dakota Highway Patrol who had been charged with clearing the route. Kid Flash stopped to rescue the patrolmen, and fought Savage for about 15 minutes. The fight was inconclusive, but when Kid Flash realized that he was wasting too much time, he ran off to deliver the heart. After the Light's mole rendered every member of the Justice League under their control, a mind-controlled Batman gave Vandal Savage security clearance to enter the Watchtower, where every member of the League silently bowed before him, and he watched the sun set on Earth from a window. While he basked, Red Arrow escaped. Savage oversaw the operations from the observation deck. He was surprised to see Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow, but knew they were lying about their motives. Klarion saw they weren't online. He had Hal Jordan restrain them, and Vandal gave them a new chip of Starro-tech. As he explained his motives to them, Klarion discovered the Team had taken out multiple Leaguers already, and the three heroes in front of them were immune to the mind control. Klarion had to call in six Leaguers from an away mission to restrain them. Vandal concluded that, now that the Team knew how to negate Starro-tech, lethal force was an option. The Team wasn't killed; in fact, they succeeded in tagging all Leaguers with their cure-tech. Despite Klarion's protests, Savage opted for an escape. They could not risk damaging the Watchtower and causing the death of the League, which was still part of the Light's plans in some way. Klarion teleported them both away. Appearances (as L-1)| (as L-1)| (as L-1, no lines)| (as L-1, no lines)| (as L-1, no lines)|114|119nl|120|125|126}} Background in other media * This marks Vandal Savage's second animated appearance. He appeared in Justice League voiced by Phil Morris. * Vandal Savage also appeared in Justice League: Doom. Although the movie is independent of both series, Vandal shares his voice actor from Justice League (Phil Morris), and was designed by Phil Bourassa, the character designer of Young Justice. * Savage's has three facial scars that bear a striking resemblance to those that gave to , which later came to be the signature mark of the , from Greg Weisman's . However, Savage's scars are not an intentional reference to the Hunters. They were part of his original design by Phil Bourassa.Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14038. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-21. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Light